Tanpamu
by Kyoko Kamiyama
Summary: Tanpamu aku menangis setiap hari. Meski hanya menangis dalam hati, ini sangat ... menyakitkan. Tanpamu, tersenyum pun rasanya sangat sulit, seakan aku tak dapat tersenyum lagi./oneshoot/RnR?/don't like don't read.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tanpamu (c) Amel Mele**

Warning: Sakura's POV, AU, don't like don't read.

Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku teringat padanya, pada seseorang yang membuat hatiku terkunci rapat hanya untuknya. Aku duduk di pinggir taman seraya menatap langit senja yang tentram dan damai, berdo'a pada Tuhan agar ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya, meskipun di sini aku terluka untuknya.

.

Kau tahu? Setiap kali aku mengingatmu, aku menjadi seperti seorang gadis autis, karena sikapku bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik saat mengingatmu, terkadang aku tertawa, lalu menangis, kemudian tersenyum, semua bercampur menjadi satu saat aku mengingatmu. Dan sekarang, tanpa kusadari pipiku telah basah oleh air mataku sendiri, sejak kapan aku menangis? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sekarang, meskipun senyumku tak sama seperti dulu yang lagi, karena sekarang hanya senyum terpaksa yang bisa kuberikan.

Aku menangis saat mengingatmu, karena kaulah hatiku menangis, karena kaulah hatiku merintih, karena kaulah hatiku terluka, dan karena kaulah hatiku mati rasa. Pernahkah kau melihatku di dalam hatimu? Hm? Ya, kurasa tidak. Hh ... Miris.

Aku tersenyum saat mengingatmu, karena kaulah yang membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan, karena kaulah aku kembali memiliki semangat untuk hidup, karena kaulah aku menjadi gadis yang tegar, karena kaulah aku belajar merelakan dan mengikhlaskan semua yang telah terjadi padaku, karena kaulah aku menjadi gadis yang kuat seperti sekarang. Eh? Benarkah aku gadis yang kuat? Biar Tuhan saja yang tahu.

* * *

Aku, Haruno Sakura, gadis biasa yang mencintai seseorang yang luar biasa, mencintainya dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati, sehingga saat aku tahu kami tak bisa bersama lagi, hatiku menangis, sakit, sangat sakit, rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, rasanya hatiku tercabik-cabik oleh pisau yang sangat tajam, hatiku seperti hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang kucintai sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, aku tak tahu, mengapa aku sangat mencintainya setulus hatiku, meski pun kutahu bahwa cintaku tak bisa menggapainya dan meluluhkan hatinya yang sekeras baja, namun hatiku masih tetap saja tak bisa berpaling darinya, seluruh hatiku telah kuserahkan seutuhnya padanya. Hanya untuknya.

* * *

Meskipun aku tak bisa memilikimu, aku bahagia pernah mengenalmu.

Aku bahagia karena pernah dekat denganmu.

Dan meskipun aku melepasmu, hatiku masih setia untuk mencintaimu, sedangkan kau?

Kau bisa hidup dengan baik tanpaku, perkembanganmu begitu pesat, aku bangga padamu, semua yang kau inginkan selalu kau dapatkan, sedangkan aku?

Tanpamu aku menangis setiap hari. Meski hanya menangis dalam hati, ini sangat

... menyakitkan.

Kau bahkan bisa tersenyum tanpaku, sedangkan aku?

Tanpamu, tersenyum pun rasanya sangat sulit, seakan aku tak dapat tersenyum lagi.

Kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpaku, sedangkan aku?

Tanpamu aku bahkan seperti benda mati, hatiku mati rasa, namun aku bahagia karena aku tahu kau hidup bahagia.

Kau dapat menganggap semua yang terjadi di antara kita hanya sebuah cerita, tapi aku tak bisa. Ini cinta yang amat sulit, kau tahu? Tidak, kau takkan pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan, rasa sakit yang kurasakan, lagi, hatiku merintih menahan rasa sakit ini, seandainya aku bisa membuat mesin waktu, aku akan kembali ke masa lalu, dan aku akan mengubah waktu, agar kita tak pernah bertemu.

Aku tahu, kau memilih jalan ini untuk melampaui kakakmu-untuk membuat ayahmu melihatmu-benar 'kan? Sasuke-_kun_? Ya, itulah tujuan hidupmu, aku mengerti, sangat mengerti.

Aku akan bahagia untuk kebahagiaanmu, aku akan selalu mendo'akan dan mendukungmu, selalu.

Jangan kecewakan aku.

.

Ya, aku memang bodoh, benar 'kan? Aku ini gadis yang amat sangat bodoh.

Aku melepasnya begitu saja, membiarkan hatiku terluka dan merintih kesakitan ... bodoh 'kan?

Aku melepasnya karena aku mencintainya.

Aku melepasnya agar ia bisa mengejar cita-cita dan ambisinya.

Aku melepasnya dan membiarkan jiwaku hampa.

Aku melepasnya karena aku tahu, keberadaanku hanya akan menghalanginya.

Aku melepasnya dan membiarkan hatiku mati rasa.

Aku melepasnya, melepas cintaku untuknya.

Aku melepasnya untuk kebahagiaannya.

Aku melepasnya, dan aku melepasnya.

Aku melepas dan merelakannya.

Dan aku bangga karena aku dapat berbesar hati untuk melepasnya.

* * *

Kudengar dari teman-temanku, di Suna Senior High School ia disegani, dan dikenal, ya, ambisinya hampir tercapai. Syukurlah. Tak sia-sia hatiku terluka, dan aku melepasnya.

Kau tahu berapa lama aku mencintainya?

4 tahun.

Waktu yang cukup lama, benar 'kan?

Setahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Suna Senior High School, sedangkan aku di Konoha Senior High School, kami berpisah, sejak saat itu aku merasa hampa, seakan duniaku kosong, tak ada emosi, dingin, aku seakan menjadi angin, tak ada lagi rasa hangat di hatiku seperti saat aku mendengar suaranya, tak ada lagi senyum tulus seperti saat dulu aku bersamanya. Mati rasa, itulah yang ada pada hatiku sekarang, hanya senyum terpaksa yang kuberikan pada teman-teman, sahabat, dan keluargaku.

Aku tak ingin mereka khawatir, sudah cukup. Memang, aku dan dia tak memiliki ikatan apa pun, entahlah, mungkin hanya sebatas teman. Benarkah?

Minggu kedua di bulan kelahiranku, Maret. Aku memutuskan, meski pun berat, aku tak bisa terus terikat padanya yang mungkin tak pernah menganggapku berarti seperti aku menganggapnya segalanya untukku. Aku juga harus terus berjalan, menapaki takdir yang diberikan oleh-Nya untukku. Meskipun aku melepasnya, aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai rasa cintaku untuknya memudar dengan sendirinya. Pertanyaannya adalah, kapan rasa cinta ini akan beranjak dari hatiku? Ini sudah melebihi batas, dan hatiku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menangis, lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Aku melepasnya, ya, benar, saat itulah aku melepaskan cinta yang kugenggam erat selama 4 tahun dengan senyum dan air mata. Aku takkan menyalahkannya jika nantinya aku akan terpuruk dan hatiku merintih kesakitan. Karena aku telah melepasnya pergi, membiarkannya melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkanku sehingga aku jauh tertinggal di belakangnya.

Aku akan terus mendukungnya, di sini, memberi semangat dan do'a. Meminta Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Aku yakin, jika memang ia jodohku, ia akan kembali padaku. Namun, jika memang kami tak berjodoh, setidaknya aku bersyukur pernah mengenal dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

Di sini, aku sedang berusaha bangkit, tanpanya.

Kuharap ia bisa tersenyum saat nanti kami bertemu dan menemukan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Semoga.

* * *

_Dari seorang gadis yang mencintaimu._

_Untuk Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Aku akan selalu mengingat namamu dan menyimpannya di sudut terdalam hatiku, hanya untukku. Ingatlah Sasuke-kun, kau harus meraih cita-citamu dan membuatku bangga, karena aku tak ingin kecewa karenamu. Aku selalu berdo'a pada Tuhan agar kau bahagia. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan pernah menyerah, capai ambisimu sampai tujuanmu tercapai, semoga kau bahagia, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih atas semua kenangan yang pernah kita lalui bersama, terima kasih karena kau telah membuatku menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku mencintaimu._

_Selamat tinggal._

FIN.

A/N:

yak, gaje yak? thank's udah mampir. kritik, saran, dan review dalam bentuk apa pun diterima ;)

RnR?


End file.
